


Ready for a Change

by SunflowerFangirl



Series: Kipo And The Age Of Wonderbeasts Oneshots [1]
Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: I love them so much omg, Other, haircut, i love asher’s new hair omg, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerFangirl/pseuds/SunflowerFangirl
Summary: Kipo helps Asher cut their hair.
Relationships: Asher Berdacs/Kipo Oak, Kipo Oak & Asher
Series: Kipo And The Age Of Wonderbeasts Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972714
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Ready for a Change

"Hey, Kipo, could you help me with something?" Asher asks, peeking their head out of their room.

"Sure, Ash, what do you need?" Kipo asks, standing up from her spot on the couch. The Timbercats had given them two appartment spaces, with Kipo, Wolf, Asher, and Dahlia in one and Benson, Troy, Dave, Lio, and Roberto in the other.

"You've cut ahir before, right?" They ask.

"I mean, I've helped my dad in the past, why?"

"Um, I was thinking about cutting my hair."

"Really?" Kipo asks, slightly taken aback. She knew Asher loved their curls, and hated the thought of cutting it short for so long. "What made you want to?"

"I don't know," They admit. "I kinda wanted to before your mom destroyed our burrow, but now there's so much change going on everywhere, I want a change I can controll."

"Okay," Kipo nods. "So, what are you thinking?"

"Maybe something like this," They pull out their sketchbook and show her a picture they'd drawn a while ago, a person with hair that was shorter on the sides and longer on the top. It was long enough that you could still see the curl, but short enough to be a big change. "Could you do that?"

"I can try!" Kipo says a bit too enthusiastically. "I'll go ask the cats if they have something I can use. I'll be right back."

Twenty minutes later, Kipo and Asher were set up with a towl around Asher's neck and a brush and a pair of scissors in Kipo's hands.

"You ready?" Kipo asks.

"As I'll ever be," Asher replies nervously.

"Okay, let's do this!" Kipo says, pumping her fist in the air.

Asher sat nervously for the next hour as Kipo chopped away at their hair.

"Done!" Kipo exclaims. Asher lets out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"So, what do you think?" Kipo asks, holding up the mirror for Asher to see.

"Wow, it looks great," They say, raking a hand through their hair.

"Don't sound so surprised," Kipo replies jokingly. "The look suits you. I hope you like it."

"I really do," They smile.

"So, you ready to show everyone?"

"Oh, yeah, Dahlia's gonna freak!" They laugh. "Come on!"

Kipo laughed and followed her friend into the village.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I loved Asher's hair in the last season, so I wanted to write something about how it got that way. I'm going to try and write more oneshots that take place around season 3, so stay tuned. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! I hope you all have an amazing day!


End file.
